


Kids These Days

by ATiredDwarf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATiredDwarf/pseuds/ATiredDwarf
Summary: Grumpy old man gets followed by a loud young kid who knows what he wants from a bar.Everyone over 18.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 20





	Kids These Days

The bar was a common place for people like him. People whose homes were cold and when work was over. All Daniel needed to feel warm enough to pass out in his bed was a few side cars or tom collins depending on the day. On rare days he got a ‘bonus’ or ‘overtime’ from work he would get classic manhattans to have a ‘celebration’ of sorts. Today was one of those rare paydays where he had the few extra dollars the government chose to leave him for his extra work. The only downside to these days were paydays were always fridays, so most of the young kids tried too hard to be adults which made it far too loud. 

“Hit your tab, Dan,” The bartender started his nightly lecture. “You got a cab?”  
A groan in a mildly positive tone was enough for the bartender to leave him be. His plan now was to nurse this along until his time was up or the noise made his sharp headache into a mirgain. 

This worked for almost an hour before a kid maybe half his age slid into the seat next to him. “Hey good lookin’, whatsa cookin’?”

Dan didn’t react at first, thinking a girl must have been to the other side of the seat. When there was no response he turned to the boy, then turned to the other side of himself to an empty seat to see if a cute lady happened to have slipped in there with the kid drunkenly talking to her, back to the boy seeing it was indeed at him, then finally back in front of himself to his drink. 

“Tch.” The kid groaned and leaned over on Daniel. “Come on, that was good.” 

“Not even close. Get off me.” Dan gave him a shrug off his shoulder.

“Maaaaaaaan.” The kid groaned the whole time he pulled himself away to sit up in the chair. “Hey ‘tender! Get me one of those please.” The kid motioned moved his hand dangerously close to his own cup. 

After that however the kid was almost quiet. He was humming whatever the annoying song was on the speakers. Dan turned his head just slightly to give an honest look to the kid. He was the class blonde longish hair, blue eyed kid, thin kid. The look this kid made when he took a drink of a classic manhattan was worth all the annoyance the kid had given him before. It even caused Dan to let out a chuckle. 

“Hey! I’ll have you know, this is perfect.” The kid pouted as he stared at the drink.

“Drink more then.” Dan smirked as he took a long sip from his own. The kid stared him down before downing half of it and started to cough afterward. Dan couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Rude.” The kid frowned at that. “You owe me.”

“Fine, I’ll buy you the drink.”

“I...want something else.” The kid smirked and snapped his fingers before putting one of his hands into finger guns.

“Kid you’re maybe half my age and probably drunk.”

“I’m old enough to be here. It’s Evan, by the way. Also, no. This is just my...third drink.” He said, putting down the drink from his free hand. He then snapped both hands and put his hands into finger guns. “I’m good.”

“I recall saying the same when I was your age.” Dan smirked as Evan’s looked turned into a pout. “Lied about it every time too.”

“You don’t know it’s a lie.” Evan said in a sing songy way. “Come on give me a chance. Or make a deal. I promise you won’t regret it.”

The older man sighed as his smirk disappeared. “Fine. If you make your way to my house I’ll think about it. I’d be my way.”

“Perfect!” Evan chuckled. “Tell me before you leave though.”

“No.” Was Dan’s simple answer to that. It made Evan pout, but that was all the talking they did. It took forever for Dan to finish his drink as he waited and waited for the kid to fuck off so he could leave. 

Once Evan finally did Dan down the last bit of his drink, tossed a tip on the counter and headed out. While he was lectured to get a cab Dan didn’t live too far away from the bar and overall didn’t drink that much tonight. It shocked him that when he turned the corner down a street he saw the blonde not too far behind him, doing a little jog to catch up with him. It made him smirk and roll his eyes. He ignored anything the kid said as he walked. As he got close however he did note the kid was ever so slightly taller than himself.

Evan had managed to indeed follow Dan home, only losing track of the older man once due seeing something in the shopping window in one of the clothing stores. So he would make due on the deal. Thankfully this kid wasn’t too much of a snoop along with not much being around to even look at. It was easy to then lead the kid into his bedroom. Once in it was then a simple movement of pulling down on Evan’s shirt to give him enough of a hint to get on his knees. 

“Not even making it to the bed? That tired already, old man?” The blonde said as he already started to work on Daniels belt and pants. 

“God. You talk far too much.”

This made the blonde laugh before starting his work. He used his tongue to go from the base under the member to just under the head then back down. When Evan dragged his tongue back up his own hands were at his own pants. When he was back to the head he took the cock in his mouth while he started to stroke himself. Evan bobbed his head about half way down the cock with a non consistent rhythm to his motions. Evan moved his free hand to Dan’s hip as the older male started to slightly move his hips with the best he could guess of Evan’s movements. Soon it became more irritating than pleasurable so Dan moved his hand down to the back of Evans head collecting as much hair as he could as he rested his hand firmly against the blondes head. Evan made a light moan to this as he did his best to look up, giving him a questioning look, but made no disagreements as far as Dan could tell. 

With that Dan trusted his hips fairly hard into Evan’s mouth. At first was a small gag of surprise before it ended with a light moan. Dan smirked as the response and repeated it. Evan’s hand that was on Dan’s hip tugged at one of the belt loops in a vague attempt to pull him closer. Dan kept on trusting, listening to the pleasurable groans from the man below him. Evan at one point removed his hand from his cock to have both his hands on Dan’s hips seeming almost desperate to pull the older man’s hips in harder. It wasn’t too much longer before Dan felt that familiar sensation. He tightened his grip on Evan’s hair and gave three final deep thrusts before coming in the back of Evan’s throat. He didn’t pull out of Evan’s mouth before he swallowed. Be damned if he was going to clean up anything. 

“Fuck.” The blonde said panting lightly, looking a bit dazed already. A bit of cum and a fair amount of spit was dripping from the side of his mouth. 

“Well get up, kid. Unless you’re gonna bail on me now.” That broke the dazed look as he stood up and started to walk to the bed. He made a noise as Dan grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him to the wall. “I’m not changing my sheets for you.”

“You’re gonna fuck me against the wall?”

“Or window.” Dan shrugged. “You’re choice.” The window led to the backyard so no one would see. “Hurry up and strip before I toss you.”

“Bossy old man.” Evan said starting by taking off his shirt, looking over and seeing Dan go get a bottle from the nightstand. The blonde leaned with his elbows on the window ledge with a huff. “And here I’d thought you’d be-.” He made a gasp as there was suddenly something at his back end. “That's cold!” 

“Well do you want cold or pain?” Dan said simply as he slowly moved in two fingers into Evan letting his body adjust in more than once sense. 

The blonde had figured out that lending against the sill was the most comfortable while he was getting stretched. Staying mostly quiet minus a few light moans and groaned when the fingers were removed. 

“Commmme onnn.” 

“I liked you better when you couldn’t talk.” The older man rolled his eyes. It took a moment to move Evan’s legs so he could start to slip in him. 

“That’s cold too.” The blonde whined, his arms moving so they were half pressed against the window to get away from the cold. It was as far forward as he could as Dan slipped his whole member in Evan. The older male put one hand on Evan’s hip as he waited to when Evan would probably complain to show he was ready. 

A few moments later he was given this confirmation. “You alive over there, old man?” 

The thrusts he started with we slow but firm and even. Evan moaned lightly to every thrust. His body started to move with Dan as he got more adjusted. This moans turned into light groans as there wasn’t any pick up in speed or intensity. When he was going to complain his body shuttered and moaned loudly Dan had nailed the perfect spot. 

“F-Fuck. Hit that again.”

“You’re bossy, you know that kid?”

Dan did as he was ordered however, making Evan repeat the reaction. The older man smirked as he thrusted faster in harder to that area. Evan moved his arms up so each forearm was on the windows, his moans causing the window to fog up each time. 

“Mooooore.” Evan begged with a moan. When he wasn’t given it he moaned a long, “Pllllease.” 

With the intention of shutting him up Dan listened. He pulled Evan’s hips as he thrusted harder and deeper. It made the younger man start to whimper between his moans. When Dan reached over and took Evan’s cock in his free hand to stroke Evan’s body shuddered as he gasped. One of his blond’s hands moved quickly to grab Dan’s wrist as he held onto it tightly. As he matched the stroke to the thrusts the blonde started to moan a lot of ‘fucks’ between moans. 

Dan looked in the window seeing part of Evan’s face and smirked as he looked in bliss. To get a better look along with the blonde seeming to like it before Dan took the hand from Evan’s hip to collect all the hair he could and pulled his head back enough so his breath couldn’t fog the window. That made Evan add ‘shit’ to the profanities he was saying between moans. His face was priceless as it was indeed in pure bliss. It was easy to tell between his eyes going slightly cross and his mouth only closing to chant those few words. It wasn’t too much longer before his body started to shake and his back arch the best it could with Dan holding his hair. He started to moan out ‘more’ with a couple ‘pleases’ between as he moaned. 

Dan moved the hand on Evan’s cock to the head to try to prevent most of the mess that happened a few thrusts later. Dan needed a few more before cumming in the younger man. When Dan pulled out and let go of Evan’s hair he watched as the blonde’s whole body shakily shifted to lean on the window doing his best to catch his breath. 

“Alright, get dressed and get out.” Dan said as he headed to his bathroom to lean off his hand. 

“You sure?” Evan breathed out, his voice tired.

“Pretty sure.”

“I can do the same tomorrow.”

Dan debated this for a moment as he washed his hand off and fixed his pants. “I ain’t one for a more than one night fling.”

“The morning after is just an extension of the night.” Evan shakily went to his pants to slip them on. “Don’t ya think? I’ll be out of your hair right after.”

Dan sighed, knowing like before he would lose this. “You get the couch, I don’t have extra blankets. I’ll even be nice and let you use my shower.”

Evan grinned at that as he collected his things to take said shower. “Perfect. I’ll see you in the morning.”


End file.
